My zombie apocalipse
by NekiitoOw
Summary: (HISTORIA TRADUCIDA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO) Imagina que tu mundo perfecto de adolescente es ahora perturbado por seres hambrientos de carne y cerebros, no todos podrían vivir al estilo "rambo" y sobrevivir tan fácil. Pero el que tus mejores amigos estén contigo podría facilitarte varias cosas.


**Mi mundo después de un apocalipsis zombi**

Esa tarde ella estaba sola en casa, su abuela y su madre habían ido a la consulta semanal del doctor, acostada viendo la televisión miraba un programa amarillista de la misma tonta y repetitiva conductora…  
Casos de hombres violando a sus hijas, hablaban de ello como si fuese solo una fuente de entretenimiento…-valla estupidez…- la chica se llamaba Gema tenía 15 años media 1.65 y era morena.  
Se levantó y se puso los tenis preparándose para salir, hoy sus amigos no habían venido a molestarla con sus tontas preguntas tal vez les había pasado algo, Richy…Un gánster empedernido de 17 años mujeriego, ludópata y adicto a la marihuana y uno que otro inhalante , Zack un muchacho algo confundido de 16 años adicto al tabaco que adoraba los videojuegos y la música, Jonny el más grande de todos, tenía 15 pero media 1.80 cm y pesaba casi 100 kilos…era un chico normal con mucho entusiasmo y ganas de trabajar.  
Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, y los únicos que tenía. Usualmente la gente que la veía con ellos decía que se veía mal una chica entre tantos hombres… bah ellos nunca la miraron como eso; pero no era estúpida y cada que Richy se ponía drogo se alejaba de él.

Esa tarde salió con el fin de encontrarlos pero casi nadie estaba en la calle por el nuevo brote de gripa que estaba atacando la zona

No creo que pase nada- salió como si nada con un pantalón negro, unos converse y una camisa negra igual, no tenía una buena figura… de eso estaba enterada pero no estaba tan mal varias veces sus amigos le habían dicho que era bonita "bola de cretinos". Los quería pero a veces eran unos estúpidos, pero eran sus amigos con los que reía lloraba y a veces jugaba, camino unas cuantas cuadras pero escucho un estruendo y una cortina de humo se iba acercando, rápido busco un auto y se escondió bajo un tráiler, ella sabía algo de combate militar era bastante débil pero sabía estrategias de supervivencia, ya que los músculos no era lo suyo, tal vez la cabeza lo seria, espero a que el polvo pasara y salió… todo se veía diferente… no se oía ni una persona ni un animal ni siquiera algún pájaro de entre los arboles hasta que logro divisar a lo lejos a un hombre  
Hola?, oye tú, estas bien?- grito a lo que este de inmediato volteo y se acercó corriendo  
Creo que debería…- no logro verlo bien hasta que estuvo pocos metros frente a ella lleno de sangre y sin varios trozos de carne y piel

Oh por dios- no pudo evitar gritar y correr…

Corrió lo más que pudo y no miro hacia atrás, cuando al fin se cansó volteo y no había nadie solo una densa neblina

Me recuerda a silent Hill,- dijo mientras se escondía tras unos arbustos, intento llamar a alguien por un teléfono de monedas pero no tenía señal… volvió a escuchar gritos, gemidos era tan horrible…

Esto no puede pasar, debo estar soñando esto solo pasa en los videojuegos, dijo mientras lloraba, pero algo llamo su atención una niña se acercaba gruñendo

No,- inmediatamente se levantó y corrió no tenía mucha fuerza ya y se subió a una camioneta,

No, no, no –estaba tan asustada, tan desesperada y preocupada, todos esos gritos…

Ya cállate!- grito tomo fuerza y pateo el cráneo de aquella pequeña cosa haciéndola caer en el piso, bajo de la camioneta con una pequeña llave que había en la parte trasera de la camioneta, aquella cosa seguía gruñéndole y retorciéndose en el piso

Dije que te callaras!- grito de nuevo y comenzó a golpearla con la llave una y otra vez

Cállate, cállate, cállate!- la sangre salpicaba y escurría por toda su cara hasta que la cosa no se movió más, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, en ese momento de distracción el cuerpo volvió a moverse y le rasguño la espalda, grito tan fuerte que casi pudo sentir el eco que salía de ella, se volvió y le destrozo el cráneo con la llave rompiéndole la cabeza y destrozándole el cerebro.

Volvió a hincarse, volvió a llorar y volvió a escuchar un sonido pero esta vez era un soldado, una especie de doctor llevaba un traje anti radioactivo

Yo… no quise fue un accidente- tartamudeo tratando de contener las lagrimas

Ya, ya todo estará bien,- le dijo el hombre y la levanto

Sujeto numero 001 encontrada viva, portadora del virus

Cálmate linda pronto te sentirás mejor.

Este le inyecto algo y ella cayo inconsciente,


End file.
